Total Drama Duos
by DCanniff46
Summary: Chris is back and is ready to torture the contestants! 14 new contestants will compete with 14 returning contestants on pahkitew island. However there's a twist. Each new contestant will be paired with 1 returning contestant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone reading this im opening Audtions for total drama duos. You must PM me your ocs. Im allowing 2 ocs per pearson. This season will have 14 OCS and 14 returning players from past seasons of total drama. Here is the form for OCS:**

**Name:**

**Middle Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Pearsonality:**

**How He/She Acts towards Chirs/Chef:**

**How He Acts towards other players:**

**Game Plan:**

**Everday Outfit:**

**Formal Outfit:**

**Swimming Outfit:**

**Night Outfit:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color: **

**Hair Length(Short or Long):**

**What he/she would do to win:**

**Age(Must be around 16):**

**Any extra information:**

**good luck to everyone audtioning!**


	2. Total Drama Duos Cast

**Characters Accepted:**

**Chris Mclean Looks Towards the camera and smiles. "Hello Readers heres is the cast so far, we need more people, Keep Applying!"(2 More Girls Left. Need 5 more Guys!)**

**1. Blaise Parkley Partner: Courtney**

**2. Elaine Andrews Partner: Gwen**

**3. Erick Andrews Partner: Scott**

**4. Lola Mclanster Partner: Jo**

**5. Miranda Frank Partner: Sierra **

**6. Caroline Jones Partner: B**

**7. Logan Fernando Partner: Brick **

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**

**Returning Contestants**

**1. Courtney**

**2. Duncan **

**3. Gwen**

**4. Topher**

**5. Izzy**

**6. Lightning **

**7. Jo**

**8. Cameron**

**9. Brick**

**10. Sierra**

**11. B**

**12. Heather**

**13. Scott**

**14. Lindsay**


	3. TDD RulesProcdures

The Camera Shines on Chris and Smiles and begins to speak: "Hello readers its me chris Mclean the host with the most. While you guys are applying to TDD i want to explain how this season is going to go. There will be 14 new contestants and 14 old contestants. Each new contestants will be paired with a returning contestant. Every week 1 duo will be elimanated. Then they will be sent to playa de losers where they will compete against each other. Whoever wins will be sent to a mysterious island where they will be there until halfway where 2 contestants will return and pair up. Thats how the season will work. Keep applying your OCS!" the screen turns black.


	4. TDD Cast Update

Camera looks towards chris. "Yo everybody here is the cast update! i need 2 girls and 5 guys! Keep Applying!"

**1. Blaise Parkley Partner: Courtney**

**2. Elaine Andrews Partner: Gwen**

**3. Erick Andrews Partner: Scott**

**4. Lola Mclanster Partner: Jo**

**5. Miranda Frank Partner: Sierra **

**6. Caroline Jones Partner: B**

**7. Logan Fernando Partner: Brick**

**8. Josh Edmunds Partner: Lindsay **

**9. Max Kennedy Partner: Heather **

** Markus Partner: Duncan**

** Mills Partner: Lightning **

**12. Drew Blake Partner: Topher**

**13. Brianna Willis Partner: Izzy **

** Flow Partner: Cameron **

**There is the cast of TDD! the last 5 were made my me! I didn't have enough OCS. Stay tuned for the first Chapter/Episode!.**


	5. Episode 1: New Vic-Uh-I mean Campers!

The Camera Turns Towards Chris and He begins To Speak. "Hello readers and welcome to Total Drama Duos!

**Theme Song Begins to Play.**

This Season i have audtioned 14 new contestants and here they are!" a boat pulls up to the island. 2 contestants get out of the boat. A girl and boy. "Welcome Elaine and Erick to TDD!" "Hello Mister". said elaine in a quiet voice. she had a black shirt with a white bunny on it and some of her cleavage was showing. She also had a black skirt and sunhat on. She even had fingerless gloves. "Ummm... my name is Chris. You dont have to call me "mister". "Thats what she does" says her brother erik. "Whats up erik,my man!" said chris."Yo chris how you been" "Good". He walked behing chris and smacked a note on him that said :kick me". He snickered and kept walking.

"So those were our first 2 contestants. I can see # 3 in the distance" the boat stopped and a girl with long brown midback hair with golden streaks. She was dressed in a crisp whit button up shirt with a gray half-vest and snug black skinny jeans. with combat jeans and a black braclet. "Yo Blaise,whats up". Chris said "Hey" she said in a quiet voice with a smile."Please jon the other two contestants up on the island." "The Next Contestant is... Miranda!." She walked up onto to the island. She had long black hair with blonde wore a purple galaxy tank top with a big yellow star in the middle. She wore Khaki short shorts and boots. "Hey Miranda, hows it going" "Good" she said walking up to the other contestants. "Im mirand,its nice to meet you." "You two, im Erick, this is my sister Elaine" He said pointing to her. "Hi Erick, hi elaine" "Hi she said

shirt with grey jeans and red sneakers. "What up, Logan" "Uhh... hi" he said with a scared face. he was scrared of chris. He introduced himself to everyone else. "did anyone else noticed a "kick me sign" on his back?" "yeah, i did that" Erick said. They started lauging. "Our Next Contestant is...Lola!." Chris said as she stepped of the the boat. She had long black hair with amber highlights. She wears a grey hatler top and blue jeggings with combat boots. She has a necklace with a sheashell on it. "Hey lola". said chris. "Hi. i am so glad to be here!" she said with a sarcastic tone. She gos and greets the other campers.

Contestant # 7 is...Caroline!. Soon a boat pulls up and a girl with dark long and wavy hair gets out of the boat. She wears a coral off the shoulders oversized sweatshirt with stitched pocket,white tanktop underneathher sweatshirt andf a navy blue skirt above the knee. "Hey Caroline""hi" she says in a quiet and shy voice. Here is the next camper...Josh! When he arrives on the island he has a smile on his face. "Hey,Josh". "Hello Chris, please tell me there wont be disgusting food here" he said. "You'll sse." Chris says with a smirk on his face. Josh walks to meet the other campers while his blonde hair is shining in the sunlight

"Here is camper # 8!. : Max!" Max walks up to meet the others. Here comes Campers 9 and 10: Markus and Drake!" When they arrive markus looked liked duncan from the orignal cast with all those pirceings and all the black clothing. Drake however was the oppisited. He had red hair with colorful clothing. "Hey Markus and Drake,Welcome!" "Thanks" they both said and went to meet the others. "Here is the last contestants: Drew,Brianna and Sara!" All three of them got of the boat and were welcomed by chris. Chris went closer to the camera. "Well it lools like we ran out of time. Stay tuned next time when the returning campers are introduced and the contestants are paired up and compete in the first challenge. See you next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...DUOS!

**Please No Negative reviews! its my first fan fic! hope you enjoyed :)**


	6. Episode 2: Pairing Up!

"Last time on Total Drama Duos. 14 new campers were introduced to each other and you the readers. Now we will introduce the returning contestents,pair all of the campers up and they will do the challage. All of this and more on TOTAL...DRAMA...DUOS...

**Theme Song Plays**

All the new campers are sitting at the elimanation area. Chris comes and tells them some news."Hello Campers and welcome to your first day here." Some campers cheer,some dont,some groan. "I have a twist for you all. You are all about to be joined by past contestants of the show. Lets go."

[Confessionals]

Erick: What? are you kidding me? they have to be joking!

Caroline: ...yay... i guess

Josh: Why is everyone complanning? its just other people.

[Confessionals end]

"Lets mee returning camper #1: Duncan!" He jums out of the boat. "yay, another season" he says sarcasticlay. "Welcome back duncan" Chris says. "Newbies?. This should be easy!" "Returning Camper #2 is... Heather!" "Really Chris. You brought me back for another stupid season! and with him!" she said pointing to him. Chris just shrugged. Returning Camper # 3 is... Topher. He jumped out of the boat and walked to where eveyone else was. Returning Camper #4 is...Lindsay!" "Hi guys. Hi Chip". She said to Chris. Its Chris. "Anyways Returning Camper #5 is...Lightning!" "SH-BAM!" he said while walking towards everyone else.

[Confessionals]

Lightning: SH- BAM lightning is back and is ready to win!

Duncan: This is going to be a looooong season

Erick: Whats up with these returning campers?

Elaine: Wow. With all of them. us newbies dont stand a chance.

[End Cofessionals]

"Returning Camper #6 is...Gwen!" "Hi guys its nice to be back" she said sarcasticly. "How many is there?" asked josh. Chris ignored his question. Returning Camper # 7is...Cameron!" "Theres the little kid who took the money from me!" yelled lightning. "Well... i did win." Then him and lightning started yelling. "ANYWAY!". Chris yelled to get their attention. "Returning Camper #8 is... Courtney!" She walked off the boat until she saw courtney. She then went towards her screaming.

"Moving on...Returning camper #9 is... Scott!" He walked onto the island joining everybody without saying a word. "Okay then... Returning Camper #10 is...Sierra!" "OMG Chris its so exciting to be back here..." "Sierra. Shut Up!" She did like she was told. "Moving On we have returning camper #11...Brick! "Brick reporting for dudy sir!" he contestant #12 is JO!" "Im gonda win this season!" jo said. The last 2 returning campers are..B and Izzy!".

B said nothing and went to join the others. However, izzy was freaking out. "OMG im so glad im back on the show...".

[Confessionals]

Izzy: Im am sooo happy to be here!

B: ... (Shrugs)

Logan: How could they do this! Now my chances of winning went down!

[End of Confessinals]

"Welcome Back Campers to total drama. Hopefully you remember me." "How could we not, you put us through 4 seasons of torture" heather said. "Yep,anyway now its time to reaveal a special twist for this season. This season one new camper will be paired with one returning camper." "What!" They all said.

[Confessinals]

Erick: Pairs!? i can NOT work with them. The will elimanate us all untill one of them wins!

B: ...(Shrugs)

Drew: I cant BELIEVE we hae to work with them this season!

Blaise: OMG! i hope i get paired with courtney!

Brianna: Its NOT that bad. we still have a chance to win.

Drake: Why! Why WHY! ARGHHHHHH!

[Confessinals End]

"Alright, meet me at the elimanation area" Chris says. They all start heading towards the elimanation area."Hey,Sis can you beleive this duo twist?" Erick asks Elaine. "Yeah,its unbelaivible."

"Alright campers we will pair you up then explain how this season will go. Here are the pairs:

**Blaise and Courtney **

**Elaine and Gwen**

**Erick and Scott**

**Lola and Jo**

**Miranda and Sierra**

**Caroline and B**

**Logan and Brick**

**Josh and Lindsay**

**Max and Heather**

**Markus and Duncan**

**Drake and Lightning **

**Drew and Topher**

**Brianna and Izzy**

**Sara and Cameron**

**"Ok, those are the duos. Now time to explain how this will work. Every week there will be a challenge. One Duo will win immunity and the other duos will go to elimanation. Thet will vote one duo off." **

**[Confessianols]**

**Logan: Well this will be a very interesting season**

**Drew: Why would they do this to us?**

**Erick: Why? Scott was horrible in his season! he sabotauged his team. **

**Sara: I like my partner. He did good in his season(Smiles)**

**[End of Confessinols]**

**"Since this is alot of info, your challenge will be tommorow." **

**"Now that all of the campers have been introduced and paired up. Which duo will win the first challenge and which duo will be elimanated. Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...DUOS.**

**Hope you enjoyed :). Sorry for no challenge or interactions between the cast. That will happen next chapter. I didnt want to make the chapter to long. **


	7. Episode 3: First Challenge

**Chris: Last time on TDD.: The Returning Campers were introduced and all of the contestants were paired up. Now. they are ready for the first challenge. Who will win the challenge?, who will be elimanated?. Find out now on TOTAL...DRAMA...DUOS!**

**THEME SONG PLAYS**

**All the campers are at the elimanation area talking. " I cant beleive we are back on this stupid show" said duncan. "Dont remind me" Heather replied. Then Lola began talking. "Why are you guys complaning this is awesome!. I got paired up with jo! its exciting!" The others just sat there. Suddenly Chris appeard out of nowhere. "Hello campers, enjoy your sleep". "NO!" they all screamed. "Dont worry, you will hae sleeping areas soon". "However we need to get to the first challenge which is... a scavenger hunt! There is the same items for every duo."**

**[Confessionals]**

**Blaise: Well...this should be easy. And i am a fan of courtney. I am glad we are partners.**

**Elaine: A Scavenger Hunt really? Come on chris you could do better than that. (has an emotianal breakdown)**

**Erick: This challenge is going to be a breaze for me and my partner. We will easily come in first.**

**Miranda: Bring It!**

**[End of Cofessionals]**

**"Ok you guys got a list of the items. let the hunt BEGIN!". Everyone starts running towards the woods. "I am sooooooo glad that we are partners courtney i know we can do well workong together." Blaise says to courtney. "Yeah,sure whatever" she replied. they walked in silence.**

**Meanwhile on the other side of the island.**

**"Whats the first thing on the stupid list" says duncan. "A baseball bat" replies markus. Duncan could just make out what he said because he could barly hear him in his mask. "Why do you wear that mask,anyways?" asks duncan."Cause my-theres the bat!" he screamed. It was sticking out of the bush. Markus picked it up and they ran to find the other items on the list.**

**1 Hour Later**

**"Times almost up!" yelled chris in the microphone throught the speakers. The Campers were almost done one duo was ahead of the rest by two items. Two minutes later, Josh and Lindsay came out of the woods and handed chris the items. "Wow we almost got our outfits were almost ruined!" said josh and lindsay at the same time."Attention Campers!" Chris yelled throught the speakers. "The Duo of Josh and Lindsay have won.!. Evreyone else meet me at the campfire in 1 hour!". "Yay!. We Won!" they both said at the same time again. **

**A few minutes later everyone else came out of the woods piled the items up and left. "This is going to be so much fun being your partner jo!" said lola. "Even though were partners dosent mean im working with you!" jo replied and ran off.**

**[Confessionals]**

**Lindsay: I cant believe me and my partner josh won! **

**Josh: Yay! No me and lindsay can talk about fashion some more!**

**Jo: This is just great! Because of my partner we are up for elimanation. ARGHHHHHHHH!**

**Erick: Well,Well looks like my not so intellegent partner made us loose the challenge. Hopefully me and my sister are safe. Even thought were not paired up.**

**[End of Confessionals]**

**[Elimanation Voting]**

Josh: Drew and Topher

Lindsay:Logan and Brick

Blaise: Lola and Jo

Courtney: Logan and Brick

Elaine: Drake and Lightning

Gwen: Lola and Jo

Erick: Lola and Jo

Scott: Lola and Jo

Lola: Sara and Cameron

Jo: Drake and Lightning

Miranda: Markus and Duncan

Sierra: Lola and Jo

Caroline: Markus and Duncan

B: ...(Coughs)...Markus and Duncan

Logan: Max and Heather

Brick: Lola and Jo

Max: Markus and Duncan

Heather: Lola and Jo

Markus: Max and Heather

Duncan: Lola and Jo

Drake: Max and Heather

Lightning: Lola and Jo

Drew: Lola and Jo

Topher: Max and Heather

Brianna: Markus and Duncan

Izzy: Lola and Jo

Sara: Markus and Duncan

Cameron: Lola and Jo

[End of Voting]

"Welcome Duos to your first elimanation. the following duos are safe and will get a marshmellow:

Sara and Cameron

Brianna and Izzy

Erick and Scott

Blaise and Courtney

Miranda and Sara

Lindsay and Josh

Elaine and Gwen

Caroline and B

Logan and Brick

Drew and Topher

Drake and Lightning

Markus and Duncan

Last duo safe is...Max and Heather!. I am sorry but lola and jo you are the first duo elimanated. Please head to the dock of shame." They walked all the way down and said goodbye.

Chris: So lola and jo are the first duo elimanated. Which duo will win the next challenge? which duo will be elimanated? Find out all of this and more next time on...TOTAL...DRAMA...DUOS!

**Sorry to lolas creator: KaylaBow. HOWEVER theres a twist that will be revealed after elimanation next chapter/episode! Stay tuned.**

**ALSO i want an intern and co-host for chris! so send me people for those positions!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter/episode!**


	8. Hiatus

**Hey guys im am so sorry but total drama duos will be taking a short hiatus. Theres 2 reasons why:**

**loss of insperation**

**I am working on a script for a total drama season.**

**However it will return with a bang. When it returns heres what you can excpect:**

**Total Drama Aftermath #1**

**a MASSIVE twist.**

**Double elimanation.(2 duos leave)**

**Again im sorry but TDD is expected to resume this august. Stay tuned!**


	9. TDD Update

**I have a MAJOR update for you guys:**

**1. TDD will return on august first.**

**2. When it returns it will return with 3 chapters:**

**Chapter 10: Cooking Challenge **

**More interactions between duos**

**Elimanation Twist**

**Info about Readers Vote Twist**

**Chapter 11: Duos Quiz **

**Interactions between duos**

**Double Elimanation **

**Suprise Challenge **

**Chapter 12: Aftermath # 1**

**I have recently got my insperation back! i am excited for the retu**


End file.
